Zenith Blade
Appearance Zenith has jet black hair and red tinted eyes. He has two swords. The one with the blue saya/scabbard is called Asano Hinode. The one with the black saya/scabbard is called Mayonaka. He has a scar running down his chest from a deep sword slash he had sustained. For his clothes, look at picture. Personality He enjoys the thrill of fighting and when in the face of pirates, especially those that hurt, he has a monstrous killing intent. He doesn't show mercy to his enemies during combat. He enjoys blacksmithing and aspires to make the strongest katana in the world. He is a calm and peaceful man and enjoys the beauty of nature. Now, he just wants to clear the seas of pirates so noone will have to have a terrible life due to pirates. Biography As a kid in a small village, Zenith grew up wondering what was out there in the vast and open sea. His father was a gifted engineer, capable of fixing anything the villagers asked him to fix and capable of making many weapons and tools. He could fix a broken hoe or a broken clock. He could even make and sharpen axes and knives. However, his father was an old and sickly man, it was a miracle he could still do these things. But just watching his father do all of these things, Zenith naturally picked up a few things. One day, in a terrible storm, a ship came to the village. Zenith had never seen a ship before and saw that on the flag stood some skulls and crossbones. The people of the village freaked out and started trying to hide, but it was too late. The pirates had already landed. All of your food and beri, the pirates demanded. But, being a small village, they had no beri to give. Before, the pirates could attack the village for not being able to meet their demands, one villager came out and put out his axe in front of them. Then another came out and dropped his knife. Then the rest of the villagers came out and followed suit. The pirates curious as to how, a poor village could garner all of these sharp tools, demanded that the engineer who had made these come out and join them. Zenith, not wanting his father to leave, came out and told them that he made these tools and followed them onto the ship. He was going to be able to see what was out there in the endless seas. But, the pirate life was not what Zenith thought it would be like. Sharpen this, sharpen that, fix this, fix that. Zenith was forced to labor day and night. He wanted to go home, but doing so wouldn't be so easy. But a day came, when the pirate captain's sword broke and he needed a new one. So he had Zenith make one, but Zenith didn't know how to. He had seen his father make swords and other tools before but was never taught first hand how to. Give me a week, I'll make it by then, Zenith said thinking he might be able to figure it out. But a week passed and Zenith had nothing to show. Enraged that Zenith didn't know how to make a sword and that they had brought him along for nothing, they headed back to the village for revenge. When they arrived at the ship, they threw him onto the ground and stepped on him. Calling for his parents to come out to be executed for Zenith's trickery. First his mom came out and she got beheaded, making him break down in tears. Then his father came out with a sword and tried to attack the Captain but he got killed. At Zenith's father's attack, the Captain ordered his crew to slaughter the village. But a cannonball shot behind the pirate crew, and when they looked behind them, they saw a marine ship. Zenith looked behind him and saw the ship and finally broke down from the trauma and crashed unconscious. When Zenith woke up, a man with the word justice on his back was in front of him. He directed Zenith towards the path in becoming a marine. Because of these events, Zenith had an unending hatred towards pirates and he wanted to change the marines. He believed that the current marine system was terrible and inefficient and if it was better, than his parents could've been saved. And so, Zenith trained day in and day out until the age of 18 and set out to join the marines to change them. He landed at the town of Crickhollow and so his story began. Character Stats Professions Weapon Specialist (Primary) A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using katanas and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Blacksmith (Secondary) A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Expert in Exotic (1 Trait): This character has experience dealing with odd and otherwise unbelieveable materials. Their knowledge allows them to better utilize its effects without compromising its structure. These characters gain a 15% discount on all weaponry that is created from themselves, made from specialized material. This can stack with Forging Master to give a maximum discount of 25% off. Eye for the Extreme (1 Trait): When you work with enough materials, you begin to recognize the similarities and characteristics in other materials. Either by taking a good long look or by touching the material and recognizing the textures, these characters can identify the materials used in any weapon or armor. In Training (4 Trait): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. General Traits Fate of the Swift (9 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Items Asano Hinode '''(朝の日の出; literally meaning Morning Sunrise) '''and Mayonaka (真夜中; literally meaning Midnight): Asano Hinode is a steel katana with a blue saya. The tsuka is blue and white. The blade is white and the tsuba is goldish. Mayonaka is a steel katana with a black saya. The tsuka is black and red. The blade and tsuba is black. Both were forged by Zenith. Baby Den Den Mushi: A fairly small and portable Den Den Mushi, enough to fit in one's palm. It's good for keeping in contact with fellow comrades in the same area, but incapable of inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers, in which to broadcast the user's voice throughout the area. Get out of Jail Free Card: This card allows you to remove a bounty that has been placed on your character. This will expire after your next bounty gain or increase. The Devil's Fireball: A small bottle with a pretty fancy label. The drink itself claims to let you see the devils that walk among us. It's probably just bullshit. Either way, it's only enough for one drink. Combat Style A master of the Nitoryu Style, Zenith fights close range, utilizing his two katanas to take down his opponents. Seeking enjoyment in battle, he almost never fights to his fullest cause he doesn't want fights to end too quickly. The only times that he's fought his hardest have been against people that he feels he needs to or when he needs to protect something precious to him. That said, he primarily fights reactionary, focusing on getting good, solid hits in based on how his opponent attacks. Not only that, but he also fights in conjunction with his extensive knowledge on weaponry, using their weapon's weakness against them. Having had the desire to fly his whole life, you can see glimpses of this desire in his fighting style, mainly in some of the techniques that he has developed. But now that he has gained this ability, he is currently developing a new style that focuses on utilizing geppou to its fullest and attacking his opponents with every single angle available to him. Techniques Transactions Category:Bounty Hunter